persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Momoko Takanashi
Personality Momoko acts quiet all the time, she is seen as emotionless. The only person she’s really talked to is herself, in the very beginning, Since she is quiet, no one really knows much about Momoko. Although when she’s not acting her usual self, she expresses little bits of joy. When things become awkward, a joke may slip from Momoko. Design Momoko looks akin to every other high-school girl. She's average height. Her appearance is similar to a skeleton, no one knows why though. Momoko has black hime cut styled hair. Her eyes are light brown with bits of gray. It is rumored that her hair is as soft as silk, she has pale skin that doesn’t look natural. Due to having this uncommon skin color, people call her many names, a common one is 'Skeleton Girl'. Her school uniform consists of a green cardigan with her school's logo on the right of her shoulder, she also bears a simple black skirt with black stockings and black loafers. Persona Her Persona is shared by her father’s although, Orpheus’s color scheme has changed. The shell part that covers his abdomen changed has to purple and the hair has changed to navy blue, possibly resembling Minato Arisato’s hair. The Stats that the Persona has (originally when Minato had it) The stats change probably to represent the Star Arcana more * Bash (it still has the Bash skill) (Although her Persona doesn’t equipt Agi or Tarunda skills) Orpheus on Momoko still has the Cadenza Fusion Skill Profile Momoko is a Shadow type-Persona fused with Orpheus and Aigis’s Soul. Her father is Minato Arisato, who died in 2010. 2-years after Momoko even existed. When Momoko was 14-years old, her adoptive mother was missing until a minute after when Momoko found her trapped in a garbage can. Momoko admits herself that she hates talking about her personal life because it doesn’t seem real and hates it when people tell her that she is lying. She’s admitted to getting physically and emotionally abused when she was in elementary school. She is a quarter Greek, French and Italian from her Father Minato Arisato gotten from the surname Arisato, and in Part 21, it is also confirmed that she doesn't just spoke Japanese, and when she was 5, she learned how to speak Greek and Arabic, and when she was 7, she learned how to speak basic English, not very well though. Etymology Momoko means Small Peach while her last name meaning High Pear Tree, although Momoko seems to like Peaches but not Pears, however. Trivia * She has a similar appearance to Yumiko Shirasagi from Digital Devil story ** and looks more like how yumiko looked like in the OVA * Momoko was born at midnight, exactly 23:28 PM JST, and at the exact time of her birth, the moon was displayed as half, not full * Momoko’s outfits during the first episodes of Persona 6 had Momoko’s Uniform in a wrong color palette, same with multiple characters in the series **her first game-sprite included her wearing white socks instead of black, this of course was a drawing mistake, as she now has black socks. * Momoko can actually have more than 1-Arcana, her first-Arcana, being The Star, while her Second Arcana is The Fool * Minato Arisato, from Persona 3 is Momoko’s Dad * Momoko’s Voice Actor is Blue Sprinkleshttp://aminoapps.com/p/0bxzal * Momoko’s birthday is a day before Nanako’s Birthday which is on October 4th and follows the next day when Shinjiro Aragaki dies in October 4, 2009 * her old DOB year was 2012, but changed to 2008 because of the year it took place changed * she was fused with Minato’s soul that sacrificed him, including Aigis, which is why when she summons her Persona, her eyes change to light blue * Momoko is based of Rina Aizawa, a Japanese Tarento. since they share a lot of similarities. Gallery File:66BD1116-9133-4119-8028-F48B9F648A40.jpeg|Drawing of Momoko, Made by Mako File:Druganato_and_Momo.png|Druganato holding Momoko hostage File:Druganato_And_Momoko_by_Ella_.png|Art Collaboration with Ella and Mako, Druganato strangling Momoko File:Momoko_protag_druganato_.png|Druganato, planning to use Momoko as his “Princess” while The protagonist falls under hypnosis File:Princess_Momoko_Druganato_.png|“Princess Momoko” with Chris, helding her captive File:Persona_6_Cover_art.png|Fuyuki on the middle with Fukakai Yamazaki And Momoko Takanashi on the left File:Momoko_Portrait.png|Momoko’s neutral Portrait File:Persona_6_Girls.png|Persona 6 Girls by Phoenix Manga File:Momoko_Takanashi_by_Osusome_Sophie_likes.jpeg|Momoko Takanashi Drawing by Osusome (Sophie-likes) File:Momoko_Takanashi.jpeg|Momoko Takanashi with her scythe File:Momoko_as_a_child.png|Momoko over the years in her childhood years, from 10-to 15 years old 09CC53AE-4EE0-46E2-A4E7-5804234478F1.jpeg|Momoko, Next to Fuyuki File:Momoko_as_Yuri.png|Momoko as Yuri from Doki Doki literature club File:Beach_p6.png|thumb|Summertime visual art for Episode 26 with Fuyuki Ino Hisato Ogawa Akemi Saito Audrey Murakami Reina Kojima 2812BC7C-3782-490E-9C48-A6A48B157EDA.png|Artwork of Momoko Takanashi written in her Kanji name 18057B22-7680-4BF0-BFB0-79922E050B69.png|Momoko Art 2D63BB37-B001-4C07-8F28-A230F4C641FF.jpeg|Momoko on the front 36363ECC-AC48-40A2-998C-26F9026DE3BD.jpeg|Momoko art by Osusome E73226FB-E7CA-4C33-97C5-FD99713CB13B.jpeg|Momoko in Gacha Studio Form|286x286px http://ja.persona6wikija.wikia.com/wiki/%E9%AB%98%E6%A2%A8_%E6%A1%83%E5%AD%90 (Japanese site for Momoko Takanashi) Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Born in the 2000s